Love Hina: CCS
by star-chan9
Summary: What happens when we put the Cardcaptor characters into the Love Hina storyline? Full of a lot of thing but not boring! R&R! A story for CCS fans and love hina fans!


Love Hina: CCS  
By Star-chan9  
Disclaimer: love hina does not belong to me nor does to Cardcaptor Sakura  
There was a boy and girl playing in a sandbox the boy was very clear the  
boy had amber eyes and dark brown hair his name was Li-kun he was playing  
with a girl in the sandbox  
there was a Kero-Chan doll right next to her.  
"Hey did you know? when two people fall in love can get into Tokyo  
University and  
live happily forever."  
Then she leaned closer and blushed as she kissed on his cheek.  
"When we grow up let's go to Tokyo-U!!"  
Then the scene changes in a bridge over water a moving truck was moving by  
the little girl happened to be in the truck while the boy was chasing the  
truck.  
"LI-kun bye bye!" said the girl  
"No don't leave me!!" he yelled as he chased the truck.  
"Remember when we grow up we'll go to Tokyo University Don't Forget!!!!"  
those were her last word before the bridge ended as of Li-kun he fell over.  
He stood up looking bravely at the end of the bridge.  
"I understood, Tokyo University right?" as he grew up before our eyes he  
had glasses messy brown hair and amber eyes.  
Then the scene change to the place where they put the Tokyo University New  
Candidates under all those names one said  
A12345  
Li Syaoran  
As he looked at his grades he friends Eriol and Yamazaki were hugging him  
said  
"Good Job Syaoran-kun!!"  
"Starting today I'm a student of Tokyo U!" as fireworks all of a sudden  
appeared.  
Then the scene changes to where Syaoran was get champagne from a waiter and  
people start to surround him mostly girls and one huge teddy bear...  
"Congratulation on your acceptance!!" yelled one  
"Sorry Everyone I already have someone" said Li as he walked into a large  
room where an older woman that looked much like the girl was smiling and  
waiting.  
"Li-kun I've been waiting for you" she said as a old Kero stuffed animal  
was there sitting on the table.  
"We'll be together forever," he said as the scene changes to Li in a white  
Tuxedo  
"The lover followed their promise! As  
both went into Tokyo University  
eat lunch together as of course made by her!  
together a tennis camp and finally  
Student Marriage! it's good to be alive!!" he said gleefully  
"Now Li Syaoran, 20 years old full happiness!!"  
"Syaoran!" yelled a voice he turned it was his Grandma  
"My cute grandson congratulation!" as he was about to kiss  
"No! Grandmother No!!!!!!!" he yelled As all of a sudden he woke up from  
bed partially his eyes were bulging out!  
His face turned normal in a sad way.  
"Li Syaoran, 20 years old the only girl I like was...I can't even remember  
her name... My interest is Purikura (photo-booths shooting) but all the  
pictures are by myself right now I failed to get into Tokyo University  
twice... I... really want a girlfriend...  
Li was brushing his teeth make really eerie sounds...  
"Wonder what the hell that dream was about?"  
Then a person out of nowhere come  
"What's wrong Li-kun? Are you feeling ok? I always have to do everything  
for you" as she wiped some foam toothbrush off his face.  
Then as he goes back into reality a voice calls out his name.  
"Li-kun!"  
"Nani?" as he was brushing his teeth  
"You got an E for your last test result when can you get into Tokyo  
University?"  
" Don't worry Mom I'll try hard" said Li still brushing his teeth  
"Try hard isn't enough WE don't have enough money to feed you!"  
Then a phone rang  
"I know I'll find a job and pay for my own tuition fee is that enough?" he  
said a little bit Caustic  
"Really? You want to do that?" wondered his mother  
"Eh?" he said then...  
"Hey Li you got a phone from your grandma" said her father  
"From Grandma eww..." he said as his face turned a little bit green  
*At the Hianata House*  
"I've decided to retire as resident manager of this dorm and go on a trip  
to visit hot springs," said Grandma Li  
Then a girl with green eyes and long light brown hair appeared.  
What? what do you mean retire?" she wondered as she was very frightened as  
what the old lady said  
"What will happen to this place? If were not here our parents would.." she  
said quietly a hand appeared in front of here  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright" said the old lady.  
then a girl with red eyes and long black in a school uniform took her bag  
and was about to go out.  
"Wait Meiling-Chan!!" said the girl  
"Sorry Sakura-Senpai I'm starting from today I have to go to kendo training  
camp" said Meiling as she walked out and three girls were following here.  
"Get away from me" said Meiling quietly  
AS we go back Sakura a girl twirl around here and then walks out of the  
scene the  
The last one (tomoyo)  
Tomoyo opened the door and fell down  
"Tomoyo!" she yelled  
"Please let me sleep more, I'm tired from the coming of age celebration"  
said Tomoyo  
"Why can't anyone take this more seriously!? You don't care what will  
happen?!" yelled Sakura as she was trying to pick Tomoyo up.  
The old lady and a woman with her hair on ribbons watch as Grandma Li left.  
Then  
All of a sudden three old men appeared from fog.  
"A person cannot live on with just a dream," said the right old man.  
"A dream will live on to another person," said the left old man.  
"Even if you can remember it you still can't see the end of one's dream,"  
said the middle old man.  
"One more time, just one more time" whispered Grandma Li  
"As always I do not understand," said Chiharu as she walked back up the  
stairs  
*At a very tall building *  
"The 1st place in this exam is Li Syaoran again,..." said one man  
"Li, how do you study for this?" wondered another man.  
"It's not really a big deal," said Li grinning soon a hand appeared  
"What? You want a handshake? Sure hahahahaha I'll be happy to do it," he  
said as a lot more hands appeared  
All of a sudden we see him shaking hand of unsuspecting people until he  
grabbed a girl's hand.  
"Excuse Me," she said she had very long braided ponytails and a pair of  
huge eyeglasses.  
Eriol all a sudden appeared from out of nowhere a showed him a paper.  
"You got the 27th place from the bottom of the list" he said slyly as the  
paper opened to a long list.  
His other friend Yamazaki came from the side  
"You're sure to fail for the third time," he said  
"What?! Failing for the 3rd time," said li and girl in unison.  
The girl screamed, "Don't touch me! What if I get your grades!!" as she  
tried to pull away from his hand.  
"I'm sorry" he said as he let go but she fell on the ground  
"Ouch" she said quietly she said as Li was looking under the skirt.  
She quickly jumped back up and punched him really which made him fly like a  
pinball game but he hit the wall.  
He was there all blushing  
"Pink...wait what am I saying?" he yelled as Eriol and Yamazaki came to see  
If he was alright  
"Oh he survived who was that girl," wondered Eriol as he looked back at the  
angry girl  
"You don't know her? she's one of the student from here high enough grade  
for Tokyo University" said Yamazaki  
"WHAT?! Oh well it doesn't matter to us. Hey Syaoran why don't you smell  
the coffee just give up Tokyo University" said Eriol shrugging  
"But...wait lend me some money I forgot I have to go to my grandma's" said  
Syaoran pleading  
But Yamazaki and Eriol looked at each and they ran backwards, Syaoran was  
following  
"Hey!!! Money!!!" he yelled  
* Bridge *  
Syaoran was walking down a bridge....  
"Where is the place" he wondered as he walked more and fog soon began to  
appear  
"Beware of the dream," an old man said  
"What" wondered Syaoran as a moving truck passes by him his eyes widened  
and he turn he saw the little girl in truck moving away.  
He look around there was shop and stalls on every corner,  
"That's right her face would look like..." as he walked to a nearby bench and  
took out his sketchbook and started to draw a truck.  
Syaoran sighed at the paper  
"I still can remember it," he said, as he turned around he saw there  
sitting and tearing a little bit.  
He looked down at his paper and once again began to draw.  
$Why am I doing this I'm suppose to be meeting my grandma and find out why  
she called me$  
Soon his hand stopped and there was the picture of the same girl but she  
was smiling  
"That's a great smile," said the girl  
"Oh no this is..."  
"If it's okay can you tell me your name?" she wondered  
"really?! haha" he said  
His eyes were closed and in the background there were three old men, one  
took the sketchbook and stared to play "keep away" with it until it flew  
too much and went to the bottom of the girl's feet and it opened to the  
sketch.  
"Why...is.... it so crude?" said the girl with tears in her eyes.  
"No....it's just that my hand.... bad hand" he said as he slapped his right  
hand and flew off.  
Then the girl stood up picked the sketchbook as she tried her hardest to  
smile...  
Syaoran was still running away...  
"Oh no my sketchbook!!" he yelled,  
"Wait! No I have to run why am I seeing those stupid fantasies huh? This  
place...I've always came here when I was little If I go over this...then  
it's Hinata Inn..." as a huge inn appeared.  
Now we Syaoran-kun going up the stairs to look around  
"Grandma? Grandma Li? It's me Syaoran-kun.... what is this all about I have  
to find a job and get out of my house..." as he walked to down to see a  
sign saying, "Bath"  
"Oh there's a outside hot spring" as Syaoran jumped in and started to swim  
around.  
"Ahhhh...it feels great...Maybe I should ask my grandma if I can stay here  
than I don't need a job" Syaoran said as he enjoyed more the bath until the  
door slide open.  
"Hmm....someone's here...what?!?!" he said as he took his glasses and he  
saw a women go into the bath....  
The girl was light brown haired and green she was smiling  
"Hi.."She said as she winked at him  
"Hmmm....morning baths are the greatest hey..You know Recently my breasts  
are......." as she went closer and went to touch (umm...) Li's private  
"Tomoyo?" she wondered  
"Well actually...."  
She sighed and then..... Screamed, "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!" as she ran around  
still holding on to Li's private.  
"Don't hold onto it!!" he yelled  
"Don't come near me!!" Sakura yelled  
"That's why you should let go!" he yelled once more  
As Sakura let go Li was smacked into a big rock and fell.  
"This must be the women's bath I should apologize," he said as he stood and  
bended down to where Sakura's breasts were.  
She got really pissed and punched him back into the inn and he landed on a  
pair of clothes.  
Another girl (tomoyo) was there in a thin towel.  
"Who's this?" she wondered.  
Sakura appeared and yelled, "He's a pervert!!"  
Syaoran stood up with the basket full of tomoyo's clothes and said, "I'm  
sorry but no I'm not a pervert" as he ran out with the basket  
Wait!!! Those are my undies!!!! PERVERT!!!!" Tomoyo yelled  
"Please!! Don't follow me!!!" he yelled as he ran into one hall then tried  
to jump but he fell onto the first floor where Tomoyo was all dressed  
yelling  
"Wait come back here underwear thief!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
Syaoran put down the basket but Sakura was there running as fast as she can  
then swirled and kick him really hard against a tree then Li climbed up the  
tree, went on the roof and ran to an opened hall.  
Now we a an indian-skined girl with black hair and goggles  
"Target is seconds away from the outdoor bath this will be our last line in  
defense, nothing will pass!" she said holding a remote control.  
Syaoran all of a sudden came down from the stairs as he stared at the girl  
with mini tanks.  
"This girl seems to be normal."He said as he walked but he destroyed one of  
her tanks.  
"Ahh you big monster prepare to face Hinata's defense's wrath!!!" she  
yelled as she pushed a button to shoot real bullets out of the tanks.  
As he tried to protect himself he jumped around.  
Then the girl ran out gleefully and an explosion happened where Syaoran  
flew out of it and rolled onto the ground of two people's feet...  
It was Sakura's and Tomoyo's feet as they looked really pissed at  
them...Syaoran stood and ran to the other side where the other girl was.  
"You're not going to get away from this...How dare you go into a girls  
dormitory and touch my breasts" Sakura said blushing lightly  
"Girls dormitory?" Li said, as he looked into the sign it said Hinata Inn  
an All Girls Dormitory!  
"Don't for get his steals underwear too" whispered Tomoyo  
"What should we do with him?" wondered Aiko (A: N/this is her real name  
now ok?)  
"Tie him up, torch him, send him straight up to hell!" yelled Sakura  
"NOO!!!!"syaoran yelled  
"Oh you're here Syaoran.why are you wearing that?" a voice said it was  
Chiharu's  
"Aunt Chiharu I'm saved..." he yelled as he went to hug her  
"Aunt Chihar-r-u!!!!!" as he was smacked in the head  
"Call me Chiharu-san..," said Chiharu  
*At resident manager's office*  
"This turned out to be a good thing" Said Syaoran sitting quietly in the  
corner  
"What? This guy is a student of Tokyo -U?" yelled Tomoyo  
"What is a Tokyou? Can you eat it?" wondered Aiko  
"He should be sophomore..." said Chiharu  
"No Aunt but owwww!" as Syaoran was smacked in the head by his Aunt.  
"Anyway he's a good and earnest person he can be a good resident manager,"  
she said  
"Resident Manager?" he said as he fixed his eyeglasses  
"WHAT?? An All Female dorm manager be a young man this is an outrage.!"  
Sakura yelled  
"Hey what's your major?" said Tomoyo  
"Um..... Law for now..." he said surprised  
"Did you hear that?! Law in Tokyo-u is the best!! He'll become a lawyer and  
get a lot a cash!!!!!" she yelled  
"That's not the problem," yelled Sakura  
"Why not Sakura aren't you trying to get into Tokyo-U anyway? He can be  
your tutor," said Tomoyo  
"What is a Tokoyou?" wondered Aiko  
"Anyways let him stay for tonight and you guys can talk thing out. I still  
have work the store this place really need a manager.," said Chiharu  
"Hey did we meet before?" wondered Sakura  
"Huh?" as he remembered the time where the girl moved away  
*At his room*  
"This isn't good I should lie about being a tokyo-u student......but as a  
manger I don't have to worry about where to live now....a Tokyo-u student  
should make me popular" he said blushing lightly as he pictured himself in  
front of a lot of food.  
"Manager eat my food," said Sakura  
"Eat mine too" said Tomoyo  
"Mine mine" said Aiko  
"Or you prefer to eat me?" they said unison.  
"I'm glad I could get into Tokyo-U!" he said as he went back into reality.  
"What's so great?" said Tomoyo as she opened the door  
"Er...nothing.... what can I do fro you Tomoyo-chan?" wondered Syaoran  
"Oh you already remember my name anyways nice to meet you Tokyo-U student  
Li-kun!" she said happily  
"Actually..."  
"Wait! I haven't finished yet Kinomoto Sakura is opposing you to stay here  
about that thing......"said Tomoyo  
"Ohhhh you like girls with long hair?" Tomoyo wondered as she started to  
blush as she started to take his hand  
"Tell you the truth my heart couldn't stop pounding...it's because you have  
seen me naked" she said as she put his hand on her breast  
"What?! This isn't my fantasy," he yelled  
"Then the deal is done......1 grope = 1 month with helping with  
homework......" she said slyly  
"What are you talking about?" he yelled  
"What are you doing you pervert!!!" yelled Sakura as she busted open the  
door  
"This said "it alright" then touched my breast" Tomoyo said faking a cry  
"Let's go Tomoyo you are a pervert Lowlife," she yelled  
"You shouldn't be alone with him you know what might happen" Sakura said  
"Don't worry a little man like that I can beat anytime but it's great to  
know a student form Tokyo-U" said Tomoyo  
* Chiharu's Tea Shop *  
"Oh that is my fault so you haven't got into Tokyo-U" said Chiharu  
"I really want to tell the truth lying isn't good," Syaoran said sadly  
"And then Are you going to make everyone happy?" said Chiharu  
"You would be sent back home not allowed to take the entrance exam...and  
without a Manager Hinata Inn would be closed Sakura, tomoyo and Aiko won't  
be able to live by themselves once there no income we can't support the  
building" said Chiharu.  
But what they didn't know what was that Sakura was listening in by a little  
crack in the door.  
Syaoran there are good lies and bad lies don't act like a child once you  
get in lies will become truths," she said  
"I remembered it was that guy...." said Sakura quietly  
*Back at Hinata Inn*  
Syaoran was cleaning the floors, the windows and sweeping the hot spring  
floor...  
"I fell so lonely...." said Li  
"We are all lonely.' said a voice  
"I'm sorry but I still have to go.." he said Dramatically  
"No I won't let you who cares if it's a lie please..," she said as he held  
onto him  
As syaoran went back into reality a voice called him  
"Urashima Keitaro!" said a voice it was the girls with huge glasses and  
long braids.  
"you? why are you here" Syaoran yelled  
"the mock entrance exam 27th from the bottom you still don't recognize me?"  
she said as she took off her glasses it was Sakura  
"How dare to you lie to us!" said Sakura  
"I'm sorry because this thing can't really happen..I just want to stay here  
longer......" he said  
"Do you think we'll forgive for jut cleaning the place?" she yelled  
"No this some thing I want to do before I leave" he said sadly  
"huh? what do you mean you're leaving?" she said surprised  
"My aunt said there are good lies and bad lies but this is wayyy too bad"  
he said  
"Wait without a manager we are in trouble!" she said as she started to run  
but... she slipped on a Windex bottle and was pushed Li to the ground with  
her.  
As she picked up herself she noticed that Li didn't have his eyeglasses on.  
"You have a cute face without the glasses ,how do you feel about the weight  
of reality?" Sakura said  
"This must be my fantasy...impossible to be real..but if this was my  
fantasy I can........."as Syaoran touched her arm and then Sakura punched  
him to the ground.  
"what's wrong?" wondered Aiko  
"what are you too doing alone" yelled Tomoyo  
"it's not like what it seems!" Sakura yelled  
"Don't tell me you are trying to get ahead?" said tomoyo  
"Actually I asked about Tokyo-U great to heart from a student! but we got  
so into I fell down" she yelled  
"yeah that's right..what??" said Li as he looked at her surprised  
she smiled at him and winked  
*next morning...*  
A sign was on a door it said "Temporary Men's Bath your its here..Sakura"  
Syaoran was in a bath that looked like a barrel  
"Outside bath for women huh? I should be grateful....well..this is the  
first I'm surrounded by women in my whole life beside I prefer a nicer girl  
than a violent girl..." Syoaran said  
"Hey how dare you say that after I saved you!" she yelled from the bottom  
bath in her thin towel  
"huh?!"  
"you pervert!!!" she yelled as she punched him into the sky..  
*END************************************************************************  
******************************************** 


End file.
